issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gero A. Fritz
Gero A. Fritz is an Experienced Recruit on Issuing Orders, currently serving under Rafael Z. Wolfram in the Waffen-SS. Early Life Gero was a local boy to a nearby town, predominantly living there all his life, between the canvas walls of rural buildings and outskirts of fences keeping the farm-animals at bay - yeah, his local town wasn’t big at all. Although, learning many useful trades, Gero knew how to tame the wild animals to a local farm, in which he became a stable boy almost, before inevitably tending to other animals. Sheep, cows, goats; his life wasn’t fancy in the slightest and his young rearing through hardship in the field earned him a muscular tone and respect for the fat of the land. Smelling of fowl odours every night, sweat and animal fesses, his parents and siblings soon enough battered him into another line of work. Soon enough, his teenage years earned him numerous jobs within the local town, half a mile down a muddy and musk road from his home. He’d labour the furnaces to a bakery one week and come the next he’d be poking his fingers into till-draws, serving customers at a local trades shop. Not typically your corner shop, but similar. None the less, he remained on the straight and earned his penny wage respectfully every week. The years passed like cattle on a rainy field, until a wireless was snagged from a local neighbour by his father, who every night had the radio playing it’s numerous advertisements and story-telling out loud. The mechanical equipment fascinated Gero to begin with, but soon enough, loads of strange equipment began to flock into his local town - presumably a trading ship had docked at a local harbour, unknowingly but either way, the boats men, a crooked lot of seaman, sold the gear to the local town… Perhaps they reported they lost half their cargo in storm when they returned? Who knows, but all Gero did know, was that his eyes began to gleam to the new products within the village and prospering town. When Adolf Hitler proclaimed war, the town was divided on their stance; some backed him, other strongly opposed. Men, fathers alike, began to flee with their families to local Austria and Russia, Gero now being old enough to make decisions of his own, decided they should move at once. His siblings agreed, yet his father held a firm hand in keeping them there, it was their home. The choice his father made would soon come to be a regretted one, as the enlisting began and his town was plundered by the SS - who rounded up all the males like a flock of sheep, lashing the fanatics into their SS divisions, whilst the rest were shoved into the werchmart, the German Army… But the rest is another story… Military History Fritz's first notable appearance was in Guarding the Italians, in which he met the then-Sergeant Rhys Bevan on the battlefield. Alongside his constant companion, Corporal Daniel Gunter, Fritz defended an unspecified Italian village against the British attackers and, after slaying one of Bevan's men, forced the Allies into retreat. He would later be seen in The Hunters and the Hunted, again with Gunter, but this time on the offensive against a poorly-defended Allied base, manned by Jack Knight and Tom Edwards. Again using skilled tactics and pinning the enemy down commendably, Fritz and Gunter secured a kill and, although they were unable to kill or capture the weakened Knight and Edwards, has another victory under their belts. As can be seen from these two battles, Fritz preferred using few, elite units rather than large numbers of troops (a tactic undetaken by David Bevan in Holding the Line) and remained one of the few German soldiers not to join the Waffen-SS under Rafael Z. Wolfram. Soon after his promotion to Sergeant, however, Fritz joined the powerful division and would later go on to be a member of the tactical unit, The Lone Wolves alongside Edzard Crimm. He is set to battle Shawn Riley in the near future. Awards and Achievements Fritz is often ranked as one of the most powerful members of the Axis forces, as well as being a proficient RP-er in his own right. In the Issuing Orders Academy Awards 2008, he was ranked as the second most skilled Axis member after Wolfram and as the second best overall - again, after Wolfram. He also came joint first in the Most Deserves of Promotion category as well as joint second in Best Signature, coming joint fourth overall throughout the whole ceremony with Daniel Brennan. He was beaten only by PuNK and Rafael Z. Wolfram and the five members who achieved the joint fourth position - Edward McMillan, Rhys Bevan, Nathan Knight, Erik Schneider and Erhard Strumfelder - were all a good five points behind him. Fritz also achieved the Skilled Infantryman certificate, making him one of the most feared members throughout Issuing Orders. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders